


Blue Raspberry Bubblegum Smoke

by sweetponzu



Series: Smoke Out [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderbending, Illegal Driving, Multi, Smoking, fem!Jihoon, fem!Soonyoung, gratuitous use of adjectives, soonie is incredibly gay for jihoon, there will be pseudo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetponzu/pseuds/sweetponzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung falls for Jihoon. She also meets Jihoon's girlfriend, Yoongi (and Yoongi's boyfriend, Jimin.)</p><p> </p><p>(or a sequel of Sorts, after Yoongi graduated high school and Jihoon has become Popular, somehow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Raspberry Bubblegum Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> guess who wrote this instead of finishing her serial killers au?
> 
> (hint: it me)

 

 

 

 

 

 

She had tinsel in her hair and bubblegum pressed in her cheek. She sat there, pink fluffy pen and pink fluffy hair in a white fuzzy sweater and small Mary Jane heels; a Fairy.

 

"Who is that?" Soonyoung nudges Seungkwan, the sophomore who'd told her ' You have a face for radio!' and promptly latched onto her till she agreed to join the school radio staff.

 

"Hm?" Seungkwan looks up from her salad, a little knot on her forehead, which grows as she casts a look at where Soonyoung was staring. A table in the middle of the quad. There were only two people sitting there, a guy in a jersey and the Fairy. "You mean the Gremlin Princess?" She looks at Soonyoung in disbelief.

 

_Gremlin Princess?_

 

"Oh, right. You transferred from Sweetwater High." She lifted up her straw, averted her gaze from the quad and into a nearby trashcan, slurping. "She's well known for being a frigid bitch."

 

Soonyoung chokes on a fry. Seungkwan ignores it after shooting her a quick look that screamed _Ew_.

 

"She's actually really popular. Though I guess you can tell because you asked after her in the first place." She nods her head slightly to the boy with the jersey who was laughing and talking with the Fairy, who didn't act like she was even part of the conversation, "That's Seungcheol, captain of the Basketball team, a senior. He's been trying to get into her pants since sophomore year."

 

Seungkwan shakes her head, stabs a piece of lettuce and eats it with the viciousness of a tiger eating prey.

 

"She must really be a frigid bitch if she can resist _that_  smile and _that_  body, I know I wouldn't be able to." Seungkwan sighs, eyes straying to their table in the middle of the quad. A tall boy has joined them, leaning around the Fairy and playing with the tips of her hair. He gets smacked.

 

"And that tall guy is Mingyu, her glorified golden retriever. He doesn't look it, but he's actually really smart," There's a yelp from where Mingyu fell down to the grass in pain, suffering from a heel to the foot after he blew air into the Fairy's ear. Seungkwan rolls his eyes. "He's taking Calculus and Physics, in his _junior_ year, he's vp of the Student Culinary Department and mvp of the Track team. You could say that he's a catch. Too bad he's so dumb for Jihoon."

 

"Jihoon's her name?"

 

Seungkwan snorts. "I tell you about the hottest guys in school but of course you only pay attention when I say her name. Figures."

 

Soonyoung shrugs. She can't help that she's not that interested in the guys hanging around Jihoon, as much as she is about Jihoon.

 

"Her name's Lee Jihoon, she's a senior, conductor for Orchestra this year and, rumor has it, she has a girlfriend who's in _college_. Guess its not hard to turn down hot guys when you're lesbo."

 

"Woah, sounding very heteronormative there, 'kwannie." says a guy passing by in his skateboard. He makes a full stop and sits in their table.

 

"I guess it's not hard to turn down _hot people with penises_ when you're lesbo. Now, shut up, Hansol." Seungkwan turns back to Soonyoung, ignoring Hansol's _I go by Vernon now!_

 

"Basically, if you want to be besties with her and braid each other's pubes and paint each other's nails-- you're shit out of luck."

 

Soonyoung merely nods, eyes training in on Jihoon stomping away from the table once it became overcrowded with jocks and cheerleaders and the general variety of popular teens.

 

"Lucky for you, the school radio crew and I make for great friends!" says Seungkwan, stuffing her mouth with a stolen fry from Soonyoung's plate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung stays in the radio room till two hours after school ended. She'd never bothered with clubs before, so it was certainly a new experience. The school grounds are quiet and the breeze felt quite nice. 

 

When she reaches the front gates, there's someone sitting by the flagpole. The pink is a dead giveaway: its Jihoon. She's on the phone with someone.

 

"You _told_ me you were going to pick me up after practice." She sounded frustrated. "No, 4'o clock, that's what I said. What? No. I'd rather not if you're gonna have him bring me to you just so you can ignore me and leave me with him again. Yeah, well I guess you won't see me wear your present then. No, I--" 

 

Then the most fascinating thing happened. She threw her phone to the ground where it's screen shattered in a million tiny pieces, like an intricate spider web stuck itself to the glass. Before the screen flashed dead, Soonyoung spots the notification of a finished call. Jihoon tugs at her hair, lets out a scream thats cut short when she bites her lip and finally notices Soonyoung standing there, staring.  

 

"Hi," Soonyoung's eyes follow the smear of gloss on Jihoon's front teeth as she licks it away. "My name is Soonyoung." She stuck her hand out. 

 

Jihoon seems to fix herself before Soonyoung's eyes. Eyes going half-lidded, lips back to a soft heart shaped curve, tense shoulder lowering: just like that, she was the 'Frigid Bitch' Seungkwan gossiped about during lunch. Untouchable, apathetic. 

 

She stands there and stares at Soonyoung's hand, looks from her baby blue Converse to the black roots showing through her bleached hair. It felt a little like ice water rushing into Soonyoung's lungs and filling them by the second, her breath caught somewhere beneath her ribs. 

 

  
_Click_ , she steps forward. "I'm Jihoon," Her hands felt small in Soonyoung's, soft and cold; they looked like strawberry tipped lady fingers and Soonyoung felt hungry. Would it be weird if Soonyoung laid their hands palm to palm? She wants to know just how much smaller Jihoon's hands were. (Maybe suck a finger or two: did they taste just as sweet as they looked?)

 

"You can let go now, you know." says Jihoon, a sardonic curve to her smile.

 

Soonyoung laughs it off, "Ah sorry, I've just never seen such small hands. They're cute!"

 

The smile disappears and her hand is tugged off of Soonyoung's. She turns around and bends over to pick up her phone; Soonyoung absolutely does not stare at her legs. 

 

"So, uh, what are you going to do about your phone?"

 

"Who knows."

 

They sit by the pavement. The space between them spanned the length of one of Jihoon's hands. It's small and they're close enough to share heat but the air doesn't feel any warmer. Soonyoung doesn't do well with awkward silences.

 

"You wanna borrow my phone to call for a ride home?"

 

"It's not like I have anyone to call." Jihoon shrugs.

 

"I can offer you a ride home,"

 

Jihoon raises an eyebrow, "You drive?"

 

"I actually can," Soonyoung laughs. "But my mom doesn't trust me to drive here yet. I'm sure she won't mind."

 

Jihoon takes her time looking at Soonyoung's face again. Soonyoung's sure her face matches the fluff of Jihoon's pink pen, maybe closer to red. But she continues to smile, people usually found her smile charming.

 

Jihoon nods. "Thanks."

 

After a while, the air steadily getting colder as night sets in, Jihoon holds out a crumpled pack of Marlboro. It looked dirty and out of place in her dainty, pink fingered grasp. Soonyoung liked that. 

 

"What, you don't smoke?" She must have stared too long.

 

Soonyoung shakes her head and reaches for a stick. "Don't mind if I do!" She puts the end on he lip and with a deft hand, she pulls out her lighter, quick and easy. With a whisp she's lighting up and Jihoon looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a pleased smirk.

 

"You're a little _bad_ , aren't you?"

 

"A lot of bad actually. It's how I got kicked out and transferred here." Soonyoung lets out a loose smile. 

 

"I like bad." Jihoon bites her lip and smears her cherry gloss again. She doesn't lick it off this time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Monday comes and Soonyoung shows up with bright blue hair. It's not quite baby blue, but its close enough. It matches her Converse and it paints her Bad. 

 

She passes Jihoon in the hall, and her fingers catch at Soonyoung's blue floss hair. "I like this shade. I guess I'll see you after school again." She shares a secret smile before walking away again.

 

Seungkwan shrieks during World Lit, the only class Soonyoung shares with the sophomore, and the teacher writes her up for detention. 

 

When detention's done, Jihoon's at the front gates with the same secret smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon pulls her out of a truly, titillating lecture about why crushing Adolf Hitler's artist dreams caused the Holocaust because she had been called to the office. Soonyoung almost rolls her eyes, what did her mom want now?

 

She's pleasantly surprised when Jihoon swerves from the direction of the office and drags her to the locker rooms instead. They settle by the back wall, in between the gym and the lockers, feet propped up, not a care for their skirts. 

 

Once again a crumpled pack of cigarettes in hand, she offers them to Soonyoung. It's menthol and Soonyoung hates menthol but she likes Jihoon; so, she accepts.

 

Just like last time, Jihoon is amused by Soonyoung's trick with the lighter. Unlike last time, she takes a stick for herself. The sight of the roll of paper and cancer between her rosebud, plump lips has Soonyoung feeling dizzy. How can someone who looked so clean and small and proper and /conventional/ be sharing a smoke with Soonyoung? At this point, Soonyoung's figured that she was never needed in the office; it was all a ploy to get her to skip class and smoke with Jihoon.

 

It's a shame that she drops the stick in her mouth when Jihoon leans closer. 

 

"What are you doing?" Jihoon laughs, putting out the wasted stick with the heel of her tiny mary jane shoes. 

 

"Sorry, sorry. Did you want to light yours?" asks Soonyoung, lighter ready.

 

"Yeah," She's holding onto her stick now, biting at her lips and smearing her gloss again. "I was gonna make our cigarettes kiss," She's pouting. The school's proclaimed Frigid Bitch is pouting and she hasn't cleaned off the smeared gloss by her lips at all. 

 

Soonyoung guides Jihoon's hand back up, slips the right end between her lips and, lights it with a flick and a blink. 

 

"Breathe in," 

 

Jihoon does, her chest growing one centimeter closer to Soonyoung's. She pulls away the stick, and Jihoon lets her, "Now, breathe out." Soonyoung whispers, lips hovering, so close she could smell Jihoon's lips gloss (it's not cherry, it's watermelon). 

 

Jihoon does, and Soonyoung swallows. For a split second, she recalls, vaguely, about second hand smoking being even worse for your health. It's gone the moment Jihoon's nails dig into her nape and catches onto the back pocket of her jean skirt. Her lips are slick and hot and she doesn't taste sweet like Soonyoung thought. Jihoon tasted like smoke and menthol and hot coals on the rocks. 

 

The kiss ends when Jihoon turns away coughing, regaining her breath, wet puffs of air on Soonyoung's collarbone. Soonyoung finds her hands around Jihoon's waist, a finger hooked into the band of her skirt, and wonders, _when did that happen?_

 

It keeps happening over and over again until Soonyoung stops asking _when_ and started asking for _more._ (Seokmin has her covered for history notes.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

A week passes, after they make out some more, smoke some more, and Jihoon coughs some more -- "Why do you keep pulling me out of class to smoke when you can't even smoke well, Lee Jihoon?" "Shut up." -- she invites Soonyoung to sit with her at lunch. This is probably the moment she should take a step back and think her answer through carefully, ponder about the impact of her decision on her school status and Seungkwan and her friends at the campus radio. 

 

But of course Soonyoung doesn't. She doesn't because Jihoon is looking up at her, gloss smeared once again, and this time, Soonyoung got to lick it off for her. 

 

She says yes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, shortstacks."

 

"Who are you calling short, Kim Mingyu?"

 

"Who else?" Jihoon's glare has him hastily pointing to two passing freshmen, "Those two!" He relaxes once Jihoon turns back to her fish taco. He leans around her to peer curiously at Soonyoung.

 

"So, who's your bubblegum friend?"

 

"Her name is Soonyoung, and she's going to be eating lunch with me from now on." 

 

Okay, _that_ , Sonyoung did not know. With _me_ , she said. Soonyoung bites down on her burger with a smile.

 

"Oh? The same Soonyoung who's been stealing away our Jihoonie?" Mingyu teases, wrapping his long arms around Jihoon's shoulders, settling his full weight on her. He's looking at her though, it makes Soonyoung's arm hairs raise. It feels like a poke, a prod, a _challenge_.

 

"Yep. My name is Soonyoung, just like _Jihoonie_ said." 

 

Mingyu nods, doesn't rise to Soonyoung's bait, and continues on to pester Jihoon. Seuncheol comes, and he doesn't even bother asking who Soonyoung is, just gives her an aknowledgin nod, before joining Jihoon and Mingyu's bubble. That's what it felt like. A bubble. 

 

Soonyoung looks back at Seungkwan's table with Seokmin and Hansol. The other girl doesn't look towards their-- Jihoon's table. She doesn't, for the rest of the lunch period either. 

 

Jihoon's not very talkative, at least not when the other two guys were around. They spoke enough for both Soonyoung and Jihoon. It makes her push around her coleslaw in its little cup, wishing they just ate under the bleachers, together, alone. Soonyoung can see how hard Jihoon tries not to crinkle her eyes, or let out a laugh, occasionally snorting, at the two boy's antics. But Seungcheol and Mingyu we're apparently pros at breaking Jihoon, so, soon, she's laughing hard enough to bend over and bang her manicured hand on the table.

 

Soonyoung's not jealous.

 

She turns down Jihoon's offer to sit at their lunch table the next day. Jihoon doesn't keep asking after the first week. But she does pout, a lot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you know that if you eat too much pussy, you can get throat cancer?"

 

Jihoon stops short from where she was, sucking, licking and driving Soonyoung insane, between her legs. Jihoon shoots Soonyoung a Look as much as she's able to, before she sucks harshly at her clit and digs her fingers into the soft bundle inside Soonyoung that has her muffling her moan into her hands as she cums. Jihoon comes into view, above Soonyoung's heaving chest, licking at her wet fingers. Soonyoung groans and tries to roll over. Jihoon traps her in between her legs, straddling Soonyoung's waist with a mischievous smile. 

 

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" says Jihoon, idly rubbing circles around Soonyoung's covered breasts. "We smoke regularly too."

 

She reaches out towards Soonyoung's mouth with her wet fingers and Soonyoung lets them plunder her mouth; sucks Jihoon's finger tips, refusing to let go even when Jihoon pulls. 

 

"I'm a little hurt, actually." She pulls away her fingers, finally wrenching them free, and Soonyoung chases after them with a whine. " _That's_ what was on your mind while I went down on you?" she pouts. 

 

Soonyoung shakes her head, that wasn't her intention at all. She knows the pout is faked, a glamore, an act-- but she didn't like feeling as if she displeased Jihoon. She kneads her fingers into Jihoon's waist and reaches up for a kiss in apology. Jihoon stops her with a finger to her lips and a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down on the sheets. 

 

"I'm sure you can make it up to me," she says as she rises, doesn't stop till each of her thighs are kissing Soonyoung's cheeks, the taste of her warm on Soonoyoung's lips. She sucks and honey fills her mouth. Soonyoung didn't care about cancer, she just wanted to hear Jihoon laugh as loud as she did with Mingyu and Seungcheol.

 

That night, Jihoon stays for dinner, looks through Soonyoung's -- embarassing!! -- baby pictures, and asks her mother for another slice of cheesecake without any panties on. She'd stuffed them into Soonyoung's pillowcase and headed downstairs with a wink. At least, this, Soonyoung is sure, Seungcheol and Mingyu have never experienced with Jihoon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung was gearing up to go and grab some burgers and walk along the beach (and maybe go skinny dipping tonight with Jihoon). Her mom had finally let her hold the keys and drive. It had to with Jihoon; Soonyoung's mother liked Jihoon a whole lot. _Probably more than her own daughter,_ Soonyoung would joke. And she doesn't mind, she likes that her mom likes Jihoon. Because Soonyoung likes Jihoon a whole lot.

 

Jihoon's out at the front gate, waiting for Soonyoung like they agreed on. She's talking to a guy with bright orange hair. His arms peek out like guns from his tank top and Soonyoung wonders if Jihoon's just a magnet for all hot guys. (She makes a conscious effort not to tug at her fading hair. _Orange_ , why didn't she think of that?)

 

"No, thank you."

 

"Jihoon, I know you miss Yoongi. Just let me drop you off at her apartment, I promise I won't stay."

 

" _Oh?_ Oh, _thank you_ , Jimin. Thank you for being gracious enough to lend me your girlfriend and let me eat her out once every two weeks." Jihoon's smile was positively saccharine. 

 

The muscular guy, Jimin, sighs. "You _know_ that's not what I meant, Jihoon."

 

She stalks away from him, doesn't let him explain, and for his part, he doesn't act surprised. Soonyoung lets Jihoon drag her away to her beat up car. Let's Jihoon drive, even though the roughness of the leather on the steering wheel was all she could feel under her palms all day, because Jihoon needed an outlet. It's not the smartest move, she knows this, so she lets the scratch from where Jihoon swerved on a fire hydrant go.  

 

A couple of messy, hot kisses and an ice cream cone is Jihoon's apology. Soonyoung accepts because Soonyoung is easy. So easy, in fact, that she completely forgets why Jihoon was angry enough to put a dent in her car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Skipping class was routine. So is the smoking. And the kissing.

 

But the venting was new.

 

(She should be glad. This is progress, isn't it? Isn't it.)

 

 

 

"Imagine that. She introduces her boyfriend to me as some random john we're only gonna use for one night. She introduces the guy she's been _dating for three months_ to me, in a _threesome_. Min Yoongi; she has some nerve."

 

(It isn't.)

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung was used to lending a listening ear. She did it for her mom during the divorce, did it for her friends back in her old high school, and would be more than willing to do it for Jihoon. She just didn't quite sign up for finding out the truth behind the rumors about Jihoon. She's not really a frigid bitch (sometimes). But she definitely has a girlfriend in college. Her name is Min Yoongi and Soonyoung probably shouldn't feel as heartbroken as she does right now.

 

Soonyoung swallows before she replies, "Yeah, sounds like a shitty girlfriend to me." She manages to stutter for only just a _bit_. 

 

Here she was thinking she only had Seungcheol and Mingyu to worry about. _Wake up girl, why even worry? You're just the flavor of the month._

 

_Blue Raspberry Bubblegum Swirl._

 

 

_You never had a chance._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. there may be a second part to this but im not sure. don't take my word for it, im a liar.


End file.
